


Even Suns Fall(No Matter How Brightly They Burn)

by SerenityHarkness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (But because I'm the author I say it is!), Angst, Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Order 66, That's Not How The Force Works, The Author Regrets Everything, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityHarkness/pseuds/SerenityHarkness
Summary: Order 66 affected lives all over the galaxy in many different ways.





	Even Suns Fall(No Matter How Brightly They Burn)

**Author's Note:**

> The two characters mentioned in this work are two of my OCs. Illyasviel Sundancer, a shape-shifting Idol with mostly minor Force abilities and her younger brother by 16 years Kayn Sundancer, a Jedi Padawan. Who are very close despite the rules.

Illyasviel froze in her practice, head tilting to look up and out the window.”Kayn?”It was soft, an almost horrified whisper. She darted for her communicator as she relentlessly scoured her mind for the bond she and her younger brother shared.”No. Nonononono.”Illyasviel clumsily entered the info for Kayn’s comms.”Please connect. Please answer. Please!”But...he wouldn’t and Illyasviel could feel herself shatter as she realized it was likely she would never be able to talk to, to see and hold, her little brother again. Would never help coach him through his first steps on a full shift into their defensive forms. Because the bond they had shared, thin but oh so strong their bond,was gone. Snapped. Taken away in an instant. And she could think of very few things that could do such a thing.  
Maybe though...maybe she was wrong maybe he. She grabbed her datapad, opening her email and felt hope bloom as she saw one from Kayn’s address.  
_Sister,_  
_By the time you get this I’m….I’m probably gone. I’m scared, Illya. Something happened. Our troopers turned against us. They shot down my master. I barely managed to escape but….I don’t think I’ll be able to stay hidden for long. I felt them die. So many other Jedi. Their presence snuffed out in an instant. I’m so scared. They feel so wrong in the Force now. I...I don’t want to die. I want to find out who DID THIS and make them pay but...I don’t think I’ll last that long. I can feel them getting closer. Please. Please stay hidden sister. Don’t go after whoever caused this on your own. Let at least one of us live. I know I don’t say it often but...I love you so much, Illya. You’re the best big sister anyone could have. I wish we had more time. I never got to experience so many things. And I’m breaking my promise. I’m sorry. I would have loved to go up on stage with you after being Knighted. I wish things were happening differently. That we could just be happy. There are so many things I’ll never get to do but the ones I regret the most all revolve around you. They’re...they’re close. I love you so so much, Illya. So PLEASE keep yourself alive for me. Please._  
_I love you,_  
_Kayn. ___  
Illyasviel stared at the message with wide eyes.”No. No. KAYN!”She fell to her knees, datapad clattering to the ground in front of her as she threw her head back and Screamed. Her hair cycled through multiple colours. Horns firmly settling into existence. Almost bat-like wings flickering in and out of sight on her back.  
He couldn’t be gone. Not her Brightstar. Not her Sun. The Sun she had danced for since meeting him. The light in her life. He couldn’t...he couldn’t be.  
She closed her eyes, a broken sob falling from her lips. How could he expect her to go on when he was gone? He was her EVERYTHING. And someone had….someone had. She clenched her hands into fists. Someone had caused this. Someone had made the clones MURDER her little brother. And she hadn’t been able to stop it.  
She slowly stood, taking a deep shuddery breath as she shifted herself back to her normal appearance, although the horns stayed. She hadn’t been able to protect him. But she COULD find out who did this and make them pay. She WOULD have her revenge. She didn’t care HOW much collateral damage there was. Her Sun was gone. Ripped from her grasp. Killed by the very people he should have been able to trust to have his back. She wiped away her tears before picking up her datapad, grabbing the rest of her things and heading for the door. It was time to speak to some of her contacts. Whoever had done this would regret the day they caused Kayn’s death. She would make sure of it. Even if it took her own life to do it.

____

 

Illyasviel leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.”Sorry, Kayn. I don’t think I’m going to get to avenge you after all.” After days of hunting and being the cause of fifteen riots(at least the direct cause. She was unsure if any would happen as an indirect consequence of her actions.), multiple deaths by her own hand, and just sowing chaos wherever she went she was exhausted. She hadn’t expected them to catch on so quickly. Not when she was changing her appearance so often but...they had. She was bruised and battered. Her clothes were a mess and one wing was drooping low, dragging on the ground when she moved. She was pretty sure it was broken but she didn’t have the energy to shift them away.  
She tilted her head back, staring up at the sky as she let herself slide down to a sitting position, slumped against the wall.”If I’m going out. I should go out with a song, no? You did like my lullabies.”She could hear them getting closer. But if she was going to die here she was going to take as many of them with her as possible. They may not die today. It may take weeks, months, or even years. But all of them would regret coming after her. Impeding her hunt for revenge in the end.  
“Who are those little girls in pain just trapped in castle of dark side of moon.  
Twelve of them shining bright in vain like flowers that blossom just once in years.”Illyasviel closed her eyes, putting everything she had into this one song. She would not allow them the pleasure of her death. Even if it meant burning herself out. Besides doing so would make sure the manipulations stuck unless someone extremely skilled in such things took the time to unravel them safely.”They’re dancing in the shadow like whispers of love just dreaming of a place where they’re free as dove. They’ve never been allowed to love in this cursed cage.  
It’s only the fairy tale they believe”She smiled, blood trickling from her mouth down her chin. She could hear them clearly now in the physical world. At least this meant she wouldn’t have to live without her Sun for much longer. Or try to figure out how to go on without him.”They’re dancing in the shadow like whispers of love just dreaming of a place where they’re free as dove. They’ve never been allowed to love in this cursed cage. It’s only the fairy tale they believe.”  
Perhaps this will give others a better chance. She thought as she slipped away. A chance that Kayn and I never had. I’ll see you soon, my little sun.

**Author's Note:**

> The song used at the end is It's Only the Fairytale from the anime Mai-Hime. Although she sings it A Capella. I need to go do something fluffy now to get away from all the Sad. Thanks for reading! You can find me over on tumblr @serenityharkness


End file.
